vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (DCAU)
Summary Like his comic counterpart, Superman's true identity is Kal-El, the last surviving Kryptonian. After being taken in by the Kents and (consequently taking the name Clark Kent), he discovered his powers in his teen years when trying to save a young girl from an exploding trailer, he comes to terms with his true identity and later moves to Metropolis as a reporter, in which he gained his moniker after his first escapade. Along with his many solo adventures he is a founding member of the Justice League, forming particularly close relationships with Wonder Woman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 5-C Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his early or mid-twenties Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Water Walking (Ran across water during his race with Flash) Attack Potency: Small City level | Moon level+ (His power should be comparable to his durability) Speed: Hypersonic+ Flight Speed with Relativistic combat speeds and reactions (Capable of keeping up with and reacting to Flash Flash is not going truly all out. Should be at least comparable to Wonder Woman, whom he has faced and matched in hand to hand combat) | FTL Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift skyscrapers and large ships) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Moon Class+ Durability: Small City level (Survived with no injuries, albeit was knocked out, a concentrated full powered blast from the Second Watch Tower's fusion cannon, which is as powerful as a high yield nuclear warhead. The United States Navy and Project Cadmus developed a Kryptonite lined nuclear warhead specifically to take him out as they were not confident in the ability of their nuclear missiles to take him out) | Moon level+ Stamina: High. He remained conscious against blows that knocked out Wonder Woman and can fight for hours on end without issue. Range: Standard melee range normally; at least several dozen meters with Heat Vision and Super Breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A straight-A student in school and a quick thinker, Superman is a capable brawler and can quickly hunt down would-be evildoers. However, he lacks the specialized knowledge of his comrades (Flash's connections and forensics know-how, Batman's detective skills and technological mastery, Wonder Woman's combat skills, or Martian Manhunter's or Hawkgirl's knowledge of alien races). Weaknesses: Kryptonite and Red Sunlight weaken him while Magic bypasses his natural durability; usually holds back to avoid killing his targets Keys: STAS - JLU | Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Gallery Others Notable Victories: Superman (Arrowverse) Superman's Profile All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (Speed is equalised. The fight takes place in BNHA Japan. Low 7-B versions used.) Finn (Adventure Time) Finn's profile (JL vs FF Superman and Season 3-5 Finn were used, Speed was Equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Justice League Members Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Aliens Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Journalists Category:Superheroes Category:Water Walking Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5